CLICK
by Zira Angel
Summary: The sound of Bumblebee's crumbling resolve. Beestorm.
1. Unwanted Gifts

Title: CLICK

Summary: The sound of Bumblebee's crumbling resolve.

Notes: Because Beestorm is possibly the best smushname in existence.

This is part of a series of fics I'm writing with a friend. But this should work just fine on its own. Just as a note, this is a sort of bizarre AU world.

Disclaimer: Not mine

- - -

Bee stood in shock, servo pressed to his mouth, because there was no way that had just happened.

"Ratchet!" he screamed, turning to find the medic, "Help, I've hit my head and got massive processor damage!"

Ratchet eyed him cautiously. "I didn't see you take any hits to the head recently."

"No, but, I, I just _do_!" he screeched, panicking. "Because I just hallucinated one of the Seekers _kissing_ me!"

Sari scoffs at him, "No, that actually happened. It _was_ kind of happening right in front of us."

He shakes his head frantically, "No way! Why would he _do_ that?"

Ratchet hits him in the back of his head, a solid smack, "If you had a processor in that head, you'd realize he'd been flirting with you for the last half stellar cycle."

Bee bounces on his feet with nervous energy, "No, I _recognize_ flirting. Shockwave hits on me all the time, so I'd _know_ if that orange Seeker had been flirting, Ratchet. He shakes his head, No, I've, _we've_ all been hit with some kind of virus. He perks up. Yeah, this is clearly like that virtual reality that Soundwave made, and I'm just imagining it."

He offlines his optics, trying to think himself out of this nightmare.

Prowl raises his optic ridge, "Shockwave's flirting, if you can call it that, could very easily be compared to atomic weaponry. No wonder Sunstorm stepped up his pacing because of this."

Bee online his optics to glare at Prowl. His friend, betraying him by not admitting the entire thing was a crazy hallucination. "Look, if you bots aren't willing to admit we're all trapped in some horrible virtual Pit, then I'm going to leave you here. And laugh at you when I get back to reality."

Sari pinches herself, and smiles at him. "Looks like it's real to me, Bee. You just get to deal with the seeker wanting to jump your bones."

He glares at her, "I don't have any bones."

She rolls her eyes and flaps a hand at him, "Figure of speech, Bee." She just about to say something else, only to get cut off by Bee. "Look! Don't we have a... a... a injured bot in the base?"

Sari gives him an intent look, knowing exactly what he's trying to do. "Yeah, and Red Alert's the best one we've got for wing repairs. I'm pretty sure you won't be able to offer any help."

"Ratchet," Bee grasps at whatever straws he can, "he should be helping, right? Since he won't help me with my hallucinations."

"No way, kid. Red Alert is way too overzealous about this sort of thing for me to be any help." Ratchet ignores Bee's desperate looks, "It isn't my fault you're thicker than a box of hammers, and not half as smart."

Sari pats Bee on the shoulder, "Look at the bright side! You no longer think that only _Shockwave_ wants to date you."

Bee crosses his arms over his chest protectively. "I don't think 'date' is the right word for what Shockwave wanted to do with me, Sari."

"But Sunstorm does! Look at how your options open up just by paying attention!"

"Look, I dunno if you've been paying attention, but he's a _fragging Decepticon_!" Bee shouts, waving his arms wildly.

Sari grins at him, "Well, so is Skywarp, but he's currently in our medical bay having his wing fixed."

Prowl joins in with a smirk of his own, "As you so helpfully pointed out earlier, even."

Bee looks at them both, betrayed to his very spark. "I can't believe you're happy that a Seeker is hunting me. I don't want to end up on the moon."

Sari rolls her eyes, "If you were going to end up on the moon, that would have happened already. Suckup has had tons of opportunities."

"Name one!"

"I can do better than that. Remember last month when he picked you up and dropped you next to the lake? How about when you were pretty much _ambushed_ by the seekers while you were out racing? Or what about the time he practically stole you out of Shockwave's claws?"

"Okay, so he's had a couple of chances, big deal. Maybe he's just trying to soften me up first, so I won't stab him in the spark during his recharge."

Sari grins, "Good luck with that, Bee. They're pretty much immortal."

Bumblebee moans unhappily, realizing he isn't going to win this right now, and everyone finally heads inside.

-

Bee wakes up to a light tapping at his window. That really doesn't make much sense, since it is so much simpler just to knock on the door. He sits up muzzily, and walks to the window, opening his drapes.

He immediately shrieks--in a way he'll deny later--and closes the curtains. There was a _Seeker_ outside his window!

The tapping comes again, and he cautiously opens the curtains. The Seeker is still there, smiling brilliantly at him, miming him opening the window. Oh, that is so not going to happen.

He shuts the drapes, slower than before, and goes to hide under his berth. He doesn't want to know why it is _him_ the crazy seeker wants. All he wants is for him to _go away_.

The tapping continues on and off for nearly a megacycle, before it stops and Bee can fall into recharge again.

When he cycles online in the morning, he opens his curtain, expecting to find empty air or an enraged and insane Seeker. Instead, he finds a bouquet of yellow flowers wrapped up with a yellow ribbon.

He's just about to throw it away when Sari shows up. She looks at it in amazement, "Bee, look how _many_ flowers there are in this. He must have spent all day and night picking them to get so many."

"I don't _want_ any flowers from the crazy seeker, Sari!"

She waves him off, "Let's put these in water. I mean, look at this, there's a lot of different species, but they're all yellow. I know how crazy you guys are for matching the colors on the bot you like."

"I don't want to have to look at them, Sari. They're from a _Decepticon_."

Sari ignores him, as she usually does, and manages to put the flowers next to Bee's game consoles. So he ends up staring at them every time he hits a loading screen, trying to figure out why the crazy Seeker was doing this to him. At least Shockwave had an explanation.

He was a fragging minibot collecting pervert.

Sunstorm, on the other hand, was a mystery to Bee.

-

It has gotten to the point that Bee has learned to ignore the tapping on his window, and never looking at any gifts the Decepticon left. That didn't stop Sari, Prowl, Arcee, or any number of other Autobots from taking them in _for_ him, despite him telling them not to. In fact, he's fairly certain they take that as encouragement.

He tried hiding in Bulkhead's room, but that wasn't very successful. The slagging seeker would figure it out somehow, and Bulkhead had _almost let Sunstorm in_.

That was unacceptable.

The yellow things (as most of the gifts from the Seeker are yellow) end up in piles in his room. Bee then throws them all out, but they always find their way back. He was afraid they were _doing it on their own_ until he stumbled across Sari and Bulkhead carrying the gifts back to his quarters.

He'd raged at them, and Sari had patted his head and told him he was a 'very stupid boy.' Fragging Sari.

And now there are Decepticons all over the base. He keeps being told they're perfectly harmless, and are just making sure that Skywarp is healing correctly, but Bee knows they're just trying to get on their good sides before doing something awful. Slipstream _can't_ just be sitting on the couch reading datapads to the Twins.

"Optimus," Bee hisses to his leader, "there are _Decepticons_ on our base. _Why_?"

Optimus at least has the decency to look just as unsettled as Bee feels. "Yes, well, they're here for their fellow Seeker, Bumblebee. And they've promised to behave."

"But Sunstorm keeps _smiling_ at me, Boss-bot," he whines, because he can't turn around without the orange Seeker behind him anymore.

"Yes, they certainly do seem," Optimus pauses, searching for a word, "friendly." He's looking at Starscream for some reason, which Bee just doesn't get. Starscream never bothers Bee at all.

"But it creeps me out!" He just barely manages no to shout it, but he gets his irritation and horror through.

Optimus gives Starscream a nervous look, since the seeker looked up at the sound, but then went back to talking animatedly with Arcee; Bee didn't want to know what those ripping motions from the both of them were about. Optimus puts a servo on his shoulder, "We're trying to forge a lasting alliance here, Bumblebee. Just try to avoid him if you can."

"But _everyone but you_ keeps shoving me closer!"

"I know it seems difficult right now, Bumblebee, but it's important that we don't antagonize them when they try to make gestures of good will."

Bumblebee glares at his leader bot. "You only say that because you don't have a Seeker peeping in your window every night."

Optimus stands there, silent, awkward, and completely unhelpful, so Bee storms away.

He is quickly waylaid by the seeker he was trying to _avoid_. Backing up, he is quickly trapped on a chair as the seeker pours praise all over him, but he isn't really listening to it. He's so busy trying to find a way to escape, he doesn't even notice as Sunstorm sits on the ground, and puts his _head_ on Bee's _lap_.

All the minibot could think of how the solar cycle keeps getting worse and worse when Sunstorm runs a claw along the inside of his thigh.

Bee squeaks and tries to push the claw away, but all he manages is to shift it down a bit, to transformation seams that are even _more_ sensitive. He looks beseechingly at every passing bot, but most just glare at him and walk away. Even the much more sensible, kind, Slipstream just smiles at him and goes back to petting Jetfire and Jetstorm's helmets.

Frag, why is he being stalked by the orange one? He'd rather have Slipstream interested, because at least she wouldn't be _molesting_ him in public.

He almost kicks Sunstorm when the seeker nuzzles into his stomach. He really _would_ have if he'd had tried that a bit higher up, but it seems like Sunstorm isn't _that_ stupid. Bee tries to shove him off again, but somehow ends up in the Seeker's lap... while still in the chair. He doesn't want to talk about it.

Bee can't escape until a megacycle or so later, when the Seekers finally decide to fragging _leave_. And he ends up kissed _again_, and he refuses to admit that he made any sort of pathetic noises or that he may have clung to the Seeker during the kiss. Because none of that happened. Sari's photographic evidence is clearly forged.

-

He didn't even come out of his room the next solar cycle the seekers showed up. The stalking seeker sat on the floor just outside the door and crooned his praises, but that was nothing turning up the volume of his video game couldn't fix.

So when there was a knock on his door, he ignored it. Until he heard Sari angrily cursing at him, that is. Opening it cautiously, he's then bowled over by the over enthusiastic seeker, and glaring angrily at Sari as she laughs at him.

"Traitor", he hisses at her from the inescapable grasp of the Seeker.

Sari just smirks, turning and leaving as if she finds nothing at all wrong with leaving Bee alone in his room, trapped with a Seeker who keeps touching him in increasingly inappropriate ways. Bee wiggles so he can face the Seeker.

"Look, Sunstorm, I'm flattered, but I'm not interested. At all."

Sunstorm nuzzles him affectionately, then kisses him, and Bee finds himself melting against the other mech, making a noise that he will absolutely deny was a _mewl_.

When he unpins himself from under the seeker, a move he insists did not involve wiggling, clutching, having his neck licked as he panted encouragements, and in fact not being unpinned at all; Bee asks, "Why _me_?"

Sunstorm looks at him for a few seconds, claws gently ghosting along a chestplate only to be pushed away, and says, "You're yellow." Just before trying to kiss him again.

Bee turned his head away, because one humiliatingly eager response was enough for this solar cycle. "Sari is yellow too, and I don't see you revving your engine over her. There are at least three other yellow elite guard bots on the base."

Sunstorm kisses one of Bee's horns. "They're not the stunning shade that you are."

"Still! That's not really the best reason to go after _me_! You're a de-," Bee gets cut off by Sunstorm starting to lick the horn, losing his train of thought.

"Devilishly handsome? Not half as much as you."

Bee shudders when his horn gets licked a second time, "No. You're a slagging _Decepticon_. And I'm an Autobot. It's not gonna work out."

Sunstorm pauses, thinks it over, smiles at him. "It's worked out just fine for Scatterstar and Skywarp."

"I don't think they really co-UNT," Bee squirms away from Sunstorm's inquisitive claws playing with transformation seams. "Stop that!"

"You can touch me, your servos are so much tinier and delicate then mine, you know." Sunstrom takes the minibot's servos in his own, kissing them. "And we can be as happy as them. Happier, even. I won't kidnap you or make you take care of me." He tilts his head, a smile on his face, "Unless you want me to?"

Oh, Primus, Sunstorm _is_ planning on kidnapping him, probably the astrosecond he realizes that Bee is serious about getting him to stop and leave him alone. Bee forces a smile and pats the Seeker's cockpit once. "No, I'm much, _much_ happier here, with my friends, and you know, not stranded on the moon with no way off."

Sunstorm's expression doesn't dim in the least, "That's what I thought! But it is always better to make sure!"

Bee chuckles uneasily, and tries to extract himself from Sunstorm's grip, only to be kissed on the forehead, and slowly working up to his horns, interspersed with tiny little licks. When he comes back to his senses from that, he does actually get out of the Seeker's arms, still not sure how he got drawn into another makeout session. "I think... uh... I think we should take a break from each other."

Sunstorm starts to reach for Bee's horn's to change his mind, but the minibot dodges him handily, "Not for a really long time! Like, uh, for getting to know each other. That sort of break."

The seeker gives him a confused look, "That's... not how you get to know each other."

"Oh, it totally is, I swear," Bee promises. "And the further apart we are, the better we'll know each other. You can ask anyone, and they'll tell you that. He pauses, But you shouldn't. Ask them, that is. Because we should trust each other to be honest."

Sunstorm frowns at him, "Then why are you _lying_ to me?"

Bee vaguely wonders why the seeker looks like he's studying him like something he should take apart, and replies, "I'm... not?"

Sunstorm sighs sadly, looking at the floor, "You don't like me."

The seeker looks so depressed Bee feels like he has to try and cheer him up, "No, it's not that I don't like you, it's just, he stumbles over his words, you're a Decepticon. And I don't . . . date Decepticons."

Sunstorm pets Bee's helmet, "You're a noble Autobot, my Bumblebee. If you like me, our love will prevail."

"Love?" Bee chokes.

Sunstorm blinks at him, "_I_ like you. So if you like me, it will turn into love. That's how these things work, is it not?"

Bee feels like he's losing an argument he didn't realize he was having. "Yes, I mean, no, I, he flails his arms around, wheels spinning. He finally settles on, I barely even know you. We don't spend enough time together to know each other well enough for you to be doing all of this."

Sunstorm smiles brilliantly, "So I'll pick you up for our first date two solar cycles from now?"

"What first date?" Bee starts to back up, but hits a wall.

"The one we're going to go on to get to know each other!" Sunstorm says brightly before kissing the minibot and taking off.

Bee can't help but feel like he was manipulated into this, and it isn't helped when Sari pokes her head in to congratulate him.

-

Do review.

Tash and I love knowing what people think. I'll be uploading a chapter a day for this until it is finished. The whole fic is done. I just need to edit it so it works on here.


	2. The First Date

Title: CLICK

Summary: The sound of Bumblebee's crumbling resolve.

Notes: Because Beestorm is possibly the best smushname in existence.

Disclaimer: Not mine

-

Their first date is a disaster. Bee thinks it's a disaster, at least, in that he somehow ends up on Sunstorm's lap again, with the Seeker's glossa against his horns, the both of them drenched in pond water. It had started out so _promising_, though.

-

"Bee, your date is here," Sari giggles, and Bee wants to kill her. He'd been hoping that Sunstorm would come down with sudden amnesia and forget the entire thing. "Are you all polished and ready to go?"

"I'm not polishing myself for a date with _Sunstorm_, Sari," he growls, but now he feels a bit self-conscious. What if Sunstorm is all sparkling clean and he's not and their date is in public?

"Well, you really should have. I guess you get to look horrible while the," she waves her fingers and makes her voice mockingly spooky, "eeeeeviiiillll Decepticooon," and goes back to speaking normally, "looks like he can be used as a mirror." Bee looks around frantically for a polishing cloth, only for Sari to shove him out to his date.

Sunstorm is standing in the middle of the room, complimenting everyone he sees, but stops the moment he sees the minibot. Bee starts to turn around, but is stopped on all sides by various team mates. He absently notes that Optimus isn't there, but neither is Starscream when all the other seekers are as well.

Sunstorm takes his arm, and kisses his temple. "I was thinking we could go on a picnic and have a race," he chatters excitedly as they start walking out, Bee looking back at everyone, completely betrayed.

He's escorted out of the base, and Bee transforms to his car mode, not willing to risk staying a bot and getting _carried_ to their destination. "So, a picnic? What'd you bring for it? I hope you got some decent grade energon," he mutters the last bit to himself, "I'm gonna need it."

Sunstorm makes a little disappointed noise, so Bee guesses he was right about the other wanting to carry him like some slagging toy. "For our date, Bumblebee? I packed only the finest of energon, flavored with a special mix of rust and minerals that I concocted myself. I hope you will find it half as delicious as I find you."

Bee shudders slightly, "I'm sure it's fine. Let's get this over with."

Sunstorm reaches down to pat him, but Bee moves out from under his servo. The seeker sighs, "Why would we want it to be over when it hasn't even started? The best is yet to come, after all. I know you pride yourself upon being the fastest on four wheels on earth, and-"

"Fastest period."

"...And you most certainly are. A treat for the optics, indeed. And I thought you'd want to be energized before you beat me."

"I could beat you with two flat tires and my servos tied behind my back," Bee boasts, letting his tires squeal on the pavement. He wonders if the Seeker will take to his jet mode during their race, and whether or not he can call that cheating if he does.

"Of course you can, beautiful Bee. However, we are nearing where we will be eating. At the top of that building there." Sunstorm stretches a servo to point at the top of one of the buildings. "I will need to carry you."

Bee backs up, "Nuh-uh. No way. I'll take the _stairs_ before I let you carry me."

"Your tenacity and strong will are so very attractive, my lovely Bumblebee," Sunstorm purrs, "but in this case, I believe you will find it necessary to allow me to carry you. The stairs in this building are not large enough to comfortably fit a bot of your size."

Bee suspects this is a lie, but is scooped up, still in car mode, before he has a chance to investigate the stairs himself.

He is put down remarkably gently, and let go with the minimum of touching. Bee is quietly thankful for that, but it sets him on edge; he's certain that the seeker has _something_ in mind that he won't like in the least.

There is a basket Sunstorm is pulling out from behind a air conditioner, and Bee slowly transforms to look through it. Pulling out a piece of energon candy, he cautiously nibbles on it.

"So, I, uh," Bee trails off, taking a sip from an energon cube. It's nice, but he's certainly had better—and high-grade would have made this fiasco more bearable. "Tell me about yourself?"

"Oh, no. I am but a humble Seeker; it is far more interesting to hear about you, little Bee," he strokes a claw over Bumblebee's shoulder. He's just happy the jet isn't playing with his horns.

Resigning himself to being touched, Bee shakes his head, "I'm sure _everyone_ knows about me. While I know very little about _you_. All I know is that you like complimenting everyone. It makes what you're saying about me seem very fake."

Sunstorm gives him a hurt look, leaning in close enough to kiss, but Bee moves out of the way, so instead he just talks, "Why would I not be completely truthful? You are the sun in the sky, the shine on the moon, the ref-"

"Yeah, see? That's exactly what I'm talking about."

"I know of no other way to speak, Bee. It is my greatest hope that your great Autobot compassion and understanding will allow you to accept me for the bot that I am," his optics dim, "though one such as I would understand if some nobler bot had caught your optics."

Great. Now Bee feels bad for upsetting the fragging Decepticon. He watches the other bot sip morosely at a cube of energon. "So, what? You can't _stop_ complimenting bots?"

"It is built directly into my programming, the only way I can speak, my magnificent minibot," Sunstorm divulged, turning away.

Bee reaches over slowly, and gently puts his servon on top of the Seeker's. "I'm... I'm sorry?"

"It is not your fault, brave Bee. I am the way I am made." Sunstorm moves slightly closer, intertwining a claw with the yellow bot's servo.

Bee squeezes the claw reassuringly, because surely it must be awful to have core programming like that. "So, do you mean everything you say?"

Sunstorm smiles at him, "Oh, you are so remarkably intelligent, it just stuns me sometimes. I am as capable of lying as any bot, save our beloved Ramjet, who is capable of nothing but lying."

"But you aren't right now, right?"

Sunstorm tucks a claw under Bee's chin, thumb brushing his cheek. "I do not plan on lying to you, you would see right through it, and it would do naught but harm."

Bumblebee pulls away just before Sunstorm can kiss him, a blush dusting his cheeks, but still holding servos. "Y-yeah."

Sunstorm waits until Bee finishes drinking his energon to suggest they find a place to race. "There's a stunning track out near one of the parks that would likely suit our needs, beautiful Bee."

Bee has actually raced on this track before, because there's not a single place in the entire city he hasn't tested his speed. "Sounds fine." He shivers when Sunstorm _does_ pet one of his horns and then pick him up to carry him down.

The seeker lands lightly, not even a bump when he turns off his jets, and demures, "I don't think it would be a good idea for us to do this in vehicle mode. There is a slight disadvantage for it if we do."

"So you're saying you can't catch up, if you're a jet?" Bee practically bounces out of his arms, not wanting to keep still.

"It is just better if we're both in this mode," Sunstorm runs a claw along his side, clearly trying to draw Bee's optics to what he thinks is all his best parts. "It is always best to have even ground when you want to impress, afterall."

"Oh, I'll impress you," he promises, engine already revving at the thought of a race, even though they're nowhere near the track yet. "You'll spend the entire race staring at my back, I'm gonna be so far ahead of you."

Sunstorm smiles, "Well, at least I know the view will be exceptional, then."

Bee ignores the comment, too excited about finding a willing participant when everyone else refuses to even try anymore. The only reason he doesn't run off to it, is because Sunstorm is _still_ holding his servo, and setting the pace.

It takes fragging ages to reach the racing track, and longer still to convince the humans there to clear it so he can race Sunstorm. Still, it's less time than it usually takes, and Bee's pretty sure that's due to the enormous Seeker standing at his side.

"Five laps?" Bee suggests, "It might give you just barely enough time to _try_ and catch up to me."

Sunstorm runs gentle claws along Bee's rocket boosters, "If that's how you wish to do this, I can see no flaw."

Bee moves out from the touch deftly, "Good! Let's get started!"

They let the humans start the race for them, and after the light changes and the crack of starter pistol rings, Bee finds himself easy outpacing Sunstorm. It's amazing, just running, racing against another bot, and he shouts his joy in the form of playful taunts at the Seeker. "Aw, c'mon, you can do better than that, jet! You got a tree branch stuck up your exhaust or something?"

Speeding up, Sunstorm keeps pace, flashing him a grin, "I would never say such a thing, my speedy Bee, seeing as how I am now surpassing you," and darts ahead.

Bee scowls, gunning his engine to catch up, then pass, the seeker. He breaks out into a grin as the seeker taps his servo as he passes the jet.

Bee wins the race—just barely, by fractions of an earth second. He's elated, he _loves_ racing and he won, and the Seeker is smiling at him. And rushing at him with _way_ too much momentum. Sunstorm hits Bee in a tackle-hug and they go right over one of the stands, crashing with an enormous splash in the pond. A flock of startled geese launch in the air and honk angrily at them, but Bee is too busy fending off an amorous Seeker to care.

-

And that is why the date is an absolute distaster. Sunstorm's claws are insanely good at touching the minibot exactly where he'll whimper and moan happily. Bee doesn't even notice how far gone he is until the seeker bites his horn, and the locks on his sparkplates disengage. Snapping back into coherency, he shoves himself away from Sunstorm, making his chestplates close up even tighter then before. "Okay! That's enough. No more. You had your date. I'm done."

A claw strokes over his chest and Bee knocks it away. "Seriously, it's time for us to both go back to our _separate_ homes. This pond water is disgusting." He crawls out, notices the human audience they've gained and flushes. If this made the news, Sari was never going to let him forget about it. "It was a nice date, and yeah. Goodbye."

He transforms and speeds off as quickly as he can, leaving a stunned and irritated jet behind.

-

When he returns to base, he tiptoes quietly into the living area, planning on sneaking into the washracks and then to his room, only to get stopped by the large amount of bots there. Coughing nervously, he waves at them. "...hi?"

They all look him up and down, and he's suddenly hyper aware of the mud, muck, water, and algae he's covered in from his impromptu bath the Seeker forced him into. It also doesn't help when he hears, drifting from the television, "Giant robots: not as genderless as we think? We _just_ got footage of a pair of robots going out on what could only be called a date. One of the 'hero' robots and one of the 'evil' flying robots. Shown here drinking a viscous neon pink liquid from cubes on top of a building while holding hands, and here in a lake kissing vigorously. Which brings us to our topic, can robots be female?"

Bee groans loudly, and drags his servo down his face as the news casters debate if he's a girl, pointing out that he's so much smaller than all the other bots, is yellow, and was previously called male.

Sari is sprawled on the floor, laughing so hard she's leaking tears again. Bee glares at her. He's not a femme, and this wasn't a funny date.

"So," Bulkhead smiles brightly, "did you have fun on your date, Bee?"

Everyone keeps staring at Bee, just slightly above his head, before looking away again. He doesn't get it. "It was okay. We raced. I won." He feels grimy and disgusting from the pond muck. "I need to wash this stuff off." He stomps out of the room, ignoring Sari's hysterical laughter as best he can. She is _never_ going to let him forget about this. Ever. He needs to watch out for anything that might explode pink paint on him for the next decacycle or so.

In their makeshift washrack, Bee scrubs the dirt and slime off his frame, taking care to work it out of his joints and seams. After, looking in the mirror, he flushes and freezes in place.

There are marks from Sunstorm's denta. On his horn. Oh, Primus. And _everyone_ had seen it.

"I'm never going to say yes to a date with a seeker again," Bee vows to his reflection.

---

Do review.


	3. Second Date

Title: CLICK

Summary: The sound of Bumblebee's crumbling resolve.

Notes: Because Beestorm is possibly the best smushname in existence.

There is a bit of Ratchet/Arcee in this one. They are adorable.

Disclaimer: Not mine

Previously:

_"I'm never going to say yes to a date with a seeker again," Bee vows to his reflection._

Bumblebee stares in silent horror at his servo in the seeker's, as Sunstorm heaps praise upon all the autobots, thanking them for convincing Bee to go on another date. A double date, at that. With Ratchet and Arcee. Because the humans asked for it.

He's going to kill Sari.

He's still not sure how or when he agreed to this date. He's actually pretty sure it had to have happened while he was playing a video game, or possibly while he was in the middle of recharging.

Sunstorm pulls him against his side, and Bee reluctantly admits to himself that he doesn't mind this part so much, because the Seeker is warm and comfortable. He doesn't like dating him though. Not at all.

It took him a full megacycle to smooth the denta marks from his horn, and he refuses to admit that his plates opened up on their own while he worked on it.

Pushing the thought out of his processor, he rests his head on Sunstorm as they walk out of the base. Flinching at the flashing camera lights the humans are using to show them off, Bee shudders unhappily. He's just glad they only wanted it for this once, and aren't going to have to do it again. Arcee and Ratchet agreed they're going to be the public "dating" face.

It takes everything he has not to kick the ground when the humans start chattering about how _pretty_ he is. He doesn't stop himself from jabbing Sunstorm in the side for agreeing with them, though.

"I'm not a femme," he mutters, and when Arcee frowns disapprovingly at him, he raises his free servo, "not that there's anything wrong with being a femme. I'm just. Not one."

The humans smile and nod indulgently at him, and the female reporter croons, "Of course you're not, sweetheart. We just want you to know that we find you very pretty. You look so much better cleaned up like this."

He has to remind himself that Autobots do not attack humans.

Turning away, he accidently moves his face directly into Sunstorm's claws, and gets pulled into a shockingly sweet and gentle kiss. He melts into the touch, and when he comes back to his senses, he just barely manages to stop himself from shoving the mech away.

His optic twitches when he realizes the entire thing was caught on film, and yanks the other three bots along. "We're going to a movie, right? Let's get this over with."

Sunstorm pulls him back. "Slow down, my speedy Bee. The organics cannot walk as fast as we can." He smiles charmingly at the reporters, "Please don't take offense. Bee and I are just so happy to be out on another date that it is hard to remember that we have shorter organic companions along."

Bee glares at him. He wants this date to be over already.

Ratchet's amused chuckle does nothing but irritate him further, and he completely did _not_ melt into Sunstorm's gentle touches when he was just about to snap at everyone. They walk to the drive in movie theatre the humans set up just for this, and he just barely cuts off a whine.

Bee had been _warned_ by Sari it was a romantic drama that Arcee and a few of the female reporters picked out. He just hoped that they had a pretty car he could focus on.

It turned out he was destined for disappointment, because every car that turned up on the screen was a sensible or tiny cute thing; nothing with curves or lines that meant _speed_. He vents out a sigh and actually considers writing up reports for old missions out of boredom when something brushes the top of his head.

Glancing to the side, he sees Sunstorm focusing intently on the film, but his servo is _teasing Bee's horns _and _Primus_! The reporters are _recording_ this and the Seeker has no sense of shame at all. He grits his denta, determined not to react.

He does, however, huff angrily when Sunstorm pulls Bee into his lap, wrapping his arms around the minibot's waist. The seeker keeps _petting_ him, and it is increasingly frustrating. He can't get free, and he's trying to fend off gentle touches that the humans don't seem to understand are increasingly invasive. He _does not_ squeak when Sunstorm's claws brush along his peds, around his wheels.

Arcee actually _giggles_ when she sees Sunstorm _molesting_ him right there in public, and curls herself closer to Ratchet. Bee slaps Sunstorm's claws away, but they keep returning to play with his wheel rims, apparently entranced with the way it makes Bee jerk against him.

The humans keep taking pictures, and Primus, the other bots are going to see this. He shoves and struggles and just barely manages to get mostly off of Sunstorm's lap. Then the jet pulls him right back against him again.

The rest of the movie is spent in Sunstorm's lap, fending off touches. He did _not_ spend any curled up in the crook of Sunstorm's arms having gentle murmurs of how loved and wonderful he is whispered in his audio. and when the movie finished, he jumped straight out of the seeker's lap, wanting to take off.

Sunstorm follows him up without even thinking about it, nuzzling into Bee. The minibot moves so the orange bot's servos are no longer caressing his chestplate, and starts to walk off, only to be stopped by one of the humans asking his opinion on the _horrible movie_.

He's saved by Sunstorm praising every aspect, and saying, "But I wanted to take beautiful Bee out flying with me. He does love speed, and I don't think any of you... humans could keep up. I am certain the ever gorgous and kind Arcee will be _happy_ to talk more. As well as her ever faithful paramour."

The seeker kisses Bee on the temple, and takes to the sky. Bee did _not_ scream like a femme in terror, any of the humans saying that are liars.

After the flight is over, he'll admit it was an amazing experience—the speed was absolutely incredible. During the flight, he's constantly terrified that Sunstorm is going to _drop_ him and he's going to end up a crumpled, damaged pile of scrap metal.

When they land on the ground right next to the door, Bee is still clinging to Sunstorm in silent terror. Sunstorm looks at the minibot in his arms, then at the moon questioningly, then shakes his head. Kissing Bee on his forehead, he carries him into the base, walking past various bots lounging round to head directly to Bee's room.

By the time they enter it, and Bee has been placed on his berth, he's significantly more coherent. Just enough to realize the Seeker only kissed him softly on his lips, and was starting to head out of his room. With absolutely no molesting. While looking depressed.

"Sunstorm," he calls out, softly, half-hoping the Seeker won't hear him. No such luck.

The jet comes bounding back to his side, "Yes, my most sweet, generous Bee?"

"I _did_ enjoy the flight," he looks down, hating the fact that he can _feel_ a blush on his cheeks. "Thank you."

Sunstorm tips his face up, kisses him, glossa sweeping into his mouth. Bee moans into it, and is completely unsurprised with he ends up on Sunstorm's lap with claws teasing his horns _again_.

When his sparkplate clicks again, he pushes the seeker away, not wanting to go too far too soon. "Enough." He sits up, finding a cloth, and starts to clean off the tiny scuffs this sort of interaction shows on the other bot.

"When we go on another date, we aren't going to have any humans around to videotape or photograph us. Sari has enough blackmail on me, it isn't even funny. Choose another place we can race, and we'll do that there."

Sunstorm stills his servo, "I enjoy showing off your paint, Bee. I'm proud of the marks after I hold you like this."

Bee flushes and manages to finish cleaning him up. "Yeah, well I enjoy not having Sari convinced that we interfaced."

Sunstorm kisses one of his horns. "I'll see you in a few solar cycles, then. Be well, my beautiful Bee."

-

Yeah, this was a short update, but I want to do the third date tomorrow, not today.

Do review.


	4. Third Date

Title: CLICK

Summary: The sound of Bumblebee's crumbling resolve.

Notes: Because Beestorm is possibly the best smushname in existence.

Disclaimer: Not mine, except for Scatterstar. OH NO, AN ORIGINAL CHARACTER. :V

I _told you_ this is a bizarre AU world. No complaining about him. If he's so terrible, just skip the last section of this chapter.

-

Apparently, a 'few solar cycles' translate in Seeker language to 'bright and early tomorrow morning.' Bee reluctantly online his optics purely to offer his window a deep, sincere glare. The Seeker is out there; he knows it because the tap-tap-tapping is back.

Getting up, he opens the curtains to see Sunstorm holding a stone figure of a bumblebee; the insect. He stares at it slightly blankly, but opens his window, allowing the seeker to pass it over. Ignoring Sunstorm's rambling about how beautiful he is, and how it matches his name, he puts it next to the pile of other presents. "Thank you, Sunstorm. It's... nice."

Sunstorm starts to fit himself through the window, trying to get into Bee's room. No. That just, no. He pushes the Seeker back carefully. "Let me. . . I'll meet you outside." He shuts the window firmly.

It's several megacycles before Bee _wants_ to be online, but since he's already up, he might as well go see what the less than stable Seeker wants. He barely notices the look of utter shock that Prowl and the others give him when he crosses the main room and lets them know he'll be gone today.

Grabbing a cube of energon, he steps out of the base, only to be pulled into a tight hug. Just barely not spilling, he blinks tiredly at him, "You get up too early."

The seeker flashes him a bright grin that makes his optics hurt, and says, "It is never too early to be next to the most beautiful mech in the world."

Bee wants to punch him, but instead drains his cube. "Right. Let's get this over with."

"I thought about taking you up to our base," the Seeker states casually, and Bee tenses—he so does not need to start his day with a kidnapping. "But decided against it. It would be fun to race up there—with the different gravity, you see, but the other Seekers would all want to join in, and I want this race to be just for us."

"That's. . . great," he shoves the empty cube in his subspace to be dealt with later.

Sunstorm picks him up, arms behind the minibot's knees and back, holding him gently. "I also found a fairly deserted area for us to race. A nice long open road patch. But if we walk or you use your vehicle mode, it will take forever to get there."

"So long as it's not the moon, I'm alright with it." Flying feels nice, but his wheels ache to have pavement or gravel or even dirt under them.

"You'll have to come see our ship _sometime_, Bee. It truly is magnificent, and my quarters are very, very spacious." One of his claws strokes Bee's transformation seams. "My berth is one of the best parts of it, of course."

Bumblebee sighs, not happy about getting _used_ to being caressed and groped by the larger mech. "Of course it is," he says flatly, not willing to bother arguing at this point. He'd like little more than to be back in his own berth, recharging. Without Sunstorm holding him and chattering about how wonderful he is.

They fly for a bit less than a megacycle, long enough for Bee to get bored, and actually watch the scenery rush by. When that got boring, he started to count how often Sunstorm called him _his_ Bee. He got to about forty times, which was increasingly creepy, when they landed on the long stretch of asphalt.

"You wanted to be alone, away from humans," he smiles, "and this track is very isolated."

It suddenly occurs to Bee that being alone means no witnesses to embarrassing lewd acts, but it also means _no witnesses to embarrassing lewd acts_. He immediately eyes the Decepticon warily, sure he's about to molested, and not sure he'll be able to keep his plates closed this time.

"Shall we race, my precious Bee?" Sunstorm smiles, petting the minibot's horns.

Bee shudders, he isn't certain if it is in repulsion or in anticipation. "That... that sounds good."

Sunstorm runs his claws along the back of Bee's neck, kissing the base of his helmet. "How far are we going with this, beautiful Bee?" His claws dip, gently touching his shoulder wheels, "There is no easy way to measure the distance we will travel. If you like, we can just... run until you say to stop."

Bee steps away from the touches, because that sounded nothing like a race. "We can run until you _give up_."

Sunstorm pulls him back, kisses him again, pinching one of his horns gently, "I'm never going to give up, Bee." Bumblebee shudders, repulsed at himself—he was actually _clinging_ to the Decepticon.

Shaking himself, he turns away. "We run until you admit that I win."

"As you wish, brilliant Bee." Sunstorm bows, and the minibot can't tell it it is mocking or sincere. They take up position at the road, and Bee counts down. On one he takes off, and Sunstorm blinks at his dust.

The seeker catches up, cheating outragously by using his jets, and says happily, "Oh, remarkable Bee, I had thought we would start when you hit go. Almost decepticonian of you."

Bee curses at him, kicks up his speed, doing his best to outdistance the jet. He is _not_ going to lose this race, because he loses _no_ races. At least, he'd not lost a race since Blurr had gone into hiding.

It's exhilarating, running as fast as he can without needed to worry about squishing a human. Bee lets the air rush over him, tucking in a bit to reduce that resistance. In bot mode, the Seeker's larger frame is a disadvantage, while Bee cuts through the air much easier. He runs until he actually starts to feel _tired_, something that hasn't happened in ages, and it occurs to him that his See—Sunstorm has stopped quite a distance behind him. Bee smirks.

"Gave up, did you?" he taunts, heading back to the other bot.

"You are simply too fast for me, extraordinary Bee. I can not catch up while on the ground." The seeker takes a step closer, arms extended. Bumblebee walks sedately, as sedately as he ever is, back to the mech.

"Glad you can admit it," and Bee is just so happy with the race that he pulls the Seeker down and kisses him. Sunstorm's engine revs and he groans, muttering something into the kiss that almost sounds like 'fragging _finally_,' which makes no sense. Not that Bee cares much after a few more kisses and strategic amounts of horn-touching.

He finds himself writhing on top of the other bot a few kliks later, as clever servos play with his horns, slip into his tire rims and transformation seams. He's shamefully close to just opening his sparkplates and letting the jet do _something_ to make up for how painfully hot his spark is right now.

Then Sunstorm's cockpit opens with a click, retracting and revealing. . . an empty spark chamber. Bee jerks away, using his own servos to close that cockpit. Okay, there had been an allspark shard in there, and it had glowed a little bit, but no spark.

Sunstorm makes a pained and unhappy whine, reaching for Bee, only to have his servos pushed down. "Nnnn... no. Not right now, Sunstorm. Too soon."

Sunstorm looks like he wants to protest, but can't seem think of how to say it, so Bee kisses him softly. "Too soon." Servos entangling the seeker's claws so he can't lash out or get too angry.

The seeker shakes his head, clearly not believing him, "You don't _want_ me because of my lack of spark." He looks down, away from Bee.

"No!" Bee denies, and wonders when exactly he managed to come to _care_ about whether or not the orange Seeker was upset. "I'm just not used to it. It startled me, that's all. And I don't think we've been together long enough to. . . interface yet."

Sunstorm's claws shift in his grasp, "We've been together for months now, Bee. Glorious months, I'll admit, but I've been waiting for so long."

"We've been together for three dates and you stalking me and peeping in my window," Bee corrects him.

Sunstorm tilts his head in confusion, a mockery of innocence, "When is soon enough, wonderful Bee?"

"Not yet." Sunstorm opens his mouth to protest, but Bee kisses him quickly. "More than a few dates."

"But... your plates keep _clicking open_. I _hear_ them!" The seeker wails despondently.

"Yeah, well, my plates are _glitched_ or something," Bee mutters, trying to stamp down on his embarrassment. His sparkplate locks had been increasingly disobedient. He'd ask Ratchet to check them, but he gets the feeling that Ratchet would just _laugh himself into stasis lock_.

One claw freed itself to stroke over his chest, which was still unpleasantly hot, "They don't seem glitched to me."

"Look," he interupts, "it's just too soon. I'm sure we'll. . . interface as soon as I'm not worried you're going to carry me off to your moon base and keep me there."

Sunstorm positively beams at him, "Then worry no longer! I would not do that to you, delectible Bee. The ever mighty Slipstream would surely murder me in my berth if I did that to you."

Bee gives him a blank look, since the mech is clearly exaggerating, then shakes his head. "The answer is still no."

"Is there nothing I can do to change your mind, sweet, perfect Bee?" The look he gave Bee made the smaller bot shiver, his spark fluttering inside his chest.

"N-no," he squeaked, coughing to get his processor back on track, "No. You want to convince me, you're going to have to just keep. . . dating me." Bee feels horrified. He's just willingly signed himself up for further dates with the Seeker.

Sunstorm pulls Bee's servos to his mouth, kissing them almost reverantly; Bee wants to yank away, but he can't seem to force himself. "I will try my absolute best, dearest Bee."

Bee shudders unhappily, "Right." He disentangles himself from the seeker's servos, shoving him gently away. "What did you plan on doing next?"

"Well," Sunstorm watches Bee, "I had set aside a most scrumptious feast of energon treats so we could _refuel_. Our activities can be quite an energy drain."

One of Bee's optics twitches, "Activities?"

"Racing, of course," he teases a claw tip against a horn. "What else?"

Bee shudders into the touch, "Of course." He takes a cube from the decepticon, leaning against him as the seeker gently touches sensitive areas. Sipping on the cube, he manages to kick down the soft mewling that wants to claw its way up his throat as Sunstorm kisses his neck and shoulder wheels lovingly. When he finishes the cube, Sunstorm's is still completely full, but Bee is almost buzzing from the contact his see- Sunstorm is lavishing on him.

This extra energy needs to go somewhere, since he refuses to expend it via overloads. Three dates and he's gotten much better at extricating himself from Sunstorm's arms. "Let's have another race, and then you can take me home." The Seeker looks excited, so Bee feels the need to clarify, "To the Autobot base." Sunstorm's optics dim again.

Tugging the mech up, he bounces around as Sunstorm downs his energon cube quickly. Bee's just about to take off, when Sunstorm pulls him into a kiss and a hug, spinning him around so they face the other way. "As much as I'd love to keep you in my arms for even longer, I know you found flying far too boring to keep doing for long. We should race _towards_ your base, instead of away, my beautiful Bee."

"Sure, whatever," he agrees, and takes off, not even giving a countdown this time. He'll win this race too, like he wins them all, but he mostly just wants to burn energy and give his spark time to cool off before he has to spend nearly a megacycle in the other bot's arms. Maybe he can get Sari to buy him some kind of fabric head-covering like she used to wear during the winter to cover up his horns.

He starts running backwards, and waves merrily at the seeker lagging behind. When Sunstorm catches up to him, Bee gives the jetbot a kiss for encouragement, and takes off faster than before. They are running a bit slower than before, but Bee wants to drag this one out. It is so _hard_ to find a racing partner, after all; even if the other mech _does_ seem to want to stick through this.

Just as the end of the track looms in sight, and Bee starts to worry that he's not going to be able to stop in time, something slams into his back and he's airborne. And in Seeker arms.

"I'm going to have to practice if I want to beat you, Bee. You're so much faster than I am on the ground." And Bee is nuzzled and petted all the way back to the base.

It takes a very great deal for Bee not to let his sparkplates click as Sunstorm praises and pours lovely words all over him. He's put down with a minimum of fuss in front of the base, and kissed enthusiastically. Bee just barely manages to push the seeker away before he's pushed into the wall; he doesn't want to make _too much_ of a spectacle of himself in full view of whoever happens to be there.

"I had... fun. We can do something like this again. Just... not tomorrow. Remember what I said about spending time away from each other?"

Sunstorm gives him a very blank look, "We agreed that's not how you get to know each other."

"Yes, but we need time apart. So I can be with my friends, and you can be with your um, whoever you hang with when you're not stalking me."

Sunstorm looks thoughtful, if a bit dubious. "I'll see you in a few solar cycles."

For some reason, Bee is almost positive that 'a few solar cycles' once again means 'tomorrow morning.'

He's about to yell at the seeker that's exactly what it _doesn't_ mean, but Sunstorm has already taken off. Glaring up at the sky, he stalks into the base. Scatterstar doesn't even look up from the datapad he's quietly reading to Skywarp, but Bee only sees is an opertunity to talk to someone that at least prepheribly knows what the minibot is going through.

Dropping into a seat next to him, he props his head up on his elbows, watching them intently. Scatterstar doesn't seem to realize it, but Skywarp gets increasingly nervous. After several cycles of this, Scatterstar sighs, and puts down the pad. "Was there anything you wanted to talk about, Bumblebee?" comes the secretarybot's soft voice.

"Do any of the Seekers ever give up?" his tone quite a bit more whining than he would have liked.

Scatterstar smiles, "Not that I've ever seen." Bee is almost jealous of how easily Scatterstar accepts his place on Skywarp's lap, and the way that most of Skywarp's touches _are_ innocent.

He vents air, frustrated and in _serious_ need of a decent overload after all that teasing. "Are they all obsessed with interfacing in public?"

Scatterstar glances up at Skywarp, who seems to be looking anywhere but Bumblebee, and the motorcyclebot comments, "Starscream certainly despises it when Megatron tries."

Well, that's a bit of hope, at least. Bee can possibly talk Sunstorm out of molesting him in front of other bots. "Alright, I need you to give this to me straight. What are the chances that Sunstorm will back off and find some other bot to stalk if I ask him to?"

Scatterstar looks unhappy, "If you _meant_ it, he'd likely stop, but Bee," he offers the minibot a compassionate smile, "it's pretty clear to me that you don't _want_ him to stop."

Bee splutters, "What? What are you talking about? I _hate_ this. He's a fragging _Decepticon_!"

"Faction doesn't matter much when it comes to love, Bumblebee," Scatterstar holds one of Skywarp's claws in his servo, kisses it gently.

"Just, you," Bee glares at him, "You're insane."

Scatterstar pats him gently on the servo, "It isn't a bad state to be in. Just give Sunstorm more of a chance. It does seem very clear to me that you _do_ like him. And he's trying so very hard."

Bee stands up stiffly, clearly not beliving what he's hearing. "I do _not_ like him."

Scatterstar's optics slide over the various scuffs, dents, and paint smudges over Bee's frame, and gives him a tiny smile. "If that's how you see it, Bumblebee."

The secretarybot picks back up his datapad, returning to reading it to Skywarp, dismissing Bee without saying another word to him.

Bee decides to leave them to it, because they completely deserve each other. He huffs and storms into the washracks; he really does look like he's been interfacing like mad with Sunstorm. There are even little scratches on his horns.

If the Seeker shows up tomorrow, he's going to ignore him. Or hide under his berth. It's a hard choice to make.

Do review.


	5. Playing Games

Title: CLICK

Summary: The sound of Bumblebee's crumbling resolve.

Notes: Because Beestorm is possibly the best smushname in existance.

Slight Optimus/Starscream in this one.

And there's a small little modification on this chapter, not really something you'll notice. Even if you read the untouched one on my journal. If you really want to read it as it is, my journal is my homepage on my profile. But it is just two sentences I took out here.

Disclaimer: Not mine

-  
Bee wakes to the complete absence of tapping at his window. Checking the time, he groans unhappily, it is _far too early_ to be up, but he knows he won't be able to return to recharge. He opens his curtains to see if there's a gift or anything on his windowsill.

There isn't, and he's not sure if he's relived the seeker seems to have given up, or sad that the seeker _seems to have given up_. He shudders, and plods out of his room.

Bee shutters his optics in a startled blink, takes a few steps back into the hallway, and then walks back into the living room. No. The Seekers were still there, all seated around a table just slightly too small for them, chattering happily—or as happily as a group of personality-defective clones can.

"I thought you said you'd be back in a few _solar cycles_."

Sunstorm smiles happily, "For our next date, yes. This isn't a date, though. This is 'maintaining a diplomatic and healthy relationship with the local Autobot forces.'" He holds a cube of energon out to Bee, "And I brought you breakfast."

Bee stares down at the cube in his hands bemusedly. Was it a sign of his own deteriorating stability that he found this sort of. . . charming?

Allowing himself to get pulled into his seeker's lap, Bee rests his head on Sunstorm's cockpit. "You didn't bring me a gift today," he observed.

Sunstorm starts, frowning slightly, "I was unaware you would miss it, my lovely Bee. From what I gathered from your fellow autobots, you have been complaining about getting so many."

Bee pats the Seeker gently on the chest, ignoring as his horns are rubbed and caressed, "No, that's fine. I was just saying."

"I'll bring you two gifts tomorrow to make up for it," Sunstorm promises, his other servo playing with one of Bee's tires. Bee doesn't want to see if the other Seekers are watching this, because he's almost certain they are, and are probably smug about it.

"You don't need to bring me _gifts_, Sunstorm. Especially when half of them are stolen and I have to return them."

Sunstorm looks like he wants to protest when Starscream jumps up from the table. Optimus has just come out of his room, walking in half asleep. The leaderbot doesn't even notice that the only nonclone seeker is wrapping an arm around his waist as he's handing him the energon cube. Watching Optimus's eyes widen, Bee can't help but be grateful he can't hear whatever Starscream is whispering into boss-bot's audio.

Whatever it was startles Optimus enough that he spills the energon on himself. Starscream grins and picks him up like he weighs nothing and carries him past the table, allowing Bee to catch a tiny bit of dialogue.

"-let me help clean this up-"

"No, that's really not necessary-"

"Oh, but I insist, seeing as it was my fault-"

And then they're in the hallway and gone. Bee blinks again. That was very, very strange.

He looks at the other seekers, and the only one that looks irritated about that is Slipstream, and Bee is fairly certain that's because she dislikes the idea of Starscream interfacing as much as he does. He shudders unhappily at that image, and slides off of Sunstorm's lap.

Patting the seeker on his leg, Bee stretches out. "I'm going to go for a run, since I'm up so early."

"Do you mind if tag along, sweet Bee?" the Seeker pats his head gently. "I do love to do things with you."

Bee looks pained. "Yeah, I guess so. But I'm not going to slow down for you, so you'll need to keep up on your own or get left behind."

The seeker just wraps his arms around Bee, and kisses his temple, "As you wish, alacritous Bee."

The minibot gives him a confused look, "What does ala- ala- alacri-"

"Alacritous, my canny Bee, means speedy. Or fast. In other words," He kisses his horn, a hint of glossa that makes Bee melt into the seeker, "you."

Bee pulls out of his arms, frowns at him, "So why didn't you just say 'fast'?" He shakes his head, bouncing on his peds, "It doesn't matter, let's get going."

He speeds out of the base, dodging around Bulkhead and several buckets of paint; he'd have to see what his friend had painted after he finished running the Seeker into the ground.

Said seeker was following, almost sedately judging by his expression, by flying after him. When he catches up, Sunstorm blows him a kiss. "You do not need to go all out for me, beautiful Bee. We are not racing, and as you will most likely insist, this is not a date."

Bee grits his denta, "It's not a date. It's a morning run."

Sunstorm laughs, matching Bee's sudden increase in speed with relative ease. "We're running together, shared energon, and are relatively alone." He picks Bee up and spins them, ruining any momentum the smaller bot had gotten, "Seems like a date to me."

Pushing away before the seeker can kiss him, Bee shakes his head. "This is a run that you insisted on joining me on. Nothing else." He speeds off again, ignoring as Sunstorm laughs loudly, and jets after him.

"Are you certain, ardent Bee? Or do you protest so very much because you are trying to convince yourself?"

If he replies, he's going to say something he regrets, so Bee keeps his mouth shut until they get back to the base. He hopes the Seekers don't descend on their base every day, or he's going to go mad. Probably end up opening his sparkplates and begging Sunstorm to take him _right there_ in the middle of the living room.

Bee considers that for a klik. On the one hand, the shock might knock Sunstorm offline, but on the other, he might accept the offer and Bee would have no one to blame but himself.

The minibot squeals to a halt next to Bulkhead, ignoring the seeker wrapping his arms around his waist. "So! What did you paint today?"

"The bowl of fruit Sari brought, Bee."

Bee tilts his head, not seeing any more than a great deal of splotches of paint. He opens his mouth to say that when Sunstorm cuts in, "A wonderful use of color. You are using negative space with an astounding degree of precision."

Bulkhead beams at him. "Yeah! I'm getting better!" He leans down to Bee, whispering loudly, not seeming to notice he is perfectly audible to the seeker, "Your boyfriend is really nice, Bee."

"He's _not_ my boyfriend," Bee grinds out.

Sunstorm wraps an arm around Bee's shoulders, "Thank you, Bulkhead. Bee is such a shy bot when it comes to relationships." Bee tries to squirm out of the hold; fails miserably in his attempt. "Are you planning a gallery showing soon? I would love to attend if you are—your art evokes such strong emotions, and I find myself impressed by the wide variety of media you use. Perhaps I could even could even convince Bee to attend with me," he teases a horn, "to make it a date."

Bulkhead flushes at the compliments, "Gee, thanks, Sunstorm. I'll look and see if I have any exhibits coming up, okay?"

"I look forward to it," responded the seeker, tugging the minibot into the base. Bee hisses at him as soon as they're out of earshot, "Why are you_ doing_ this?"

Sunstorm blinks at him innocently, "Doing what, savvy Bee? Trying to get to know your family?" The seeker leans down, and rests forehead to forehead with Bee, "I want them to like me, adored Bee. I want _you_ to like me."

"Yeah, well I'd like you a lot more if you backed off and gave me some space," he mutters, pushing the Seeker away. "I wanted to play games with Sari today, but since _you're_ here, she's just gonna make kissy faces at me all day." Fragging Sari.

"I could _play games_ with you, Bee," and the look in his optics makes it clear he's not talking about the same type of games that Bee is. Still.

"Dunno if we have a controller that'll fit in your servos, but we can try."

Leading the seeker by the servo, Bee heads to one of the common areas. He's unwilling to trust the decepticon not to try something if they're alone. Not that Bee doesn't know Sunstorm will try it _anyway_, but at least in the public area, there's the ready excuse that the other bots will be upset.

He sets everything up, and is just about to sit _next_ to Sunstorm, when the mech pulls him onto his lap. Glaring up at him, Bee huffs, but gets comfortable; knowing that, even if he tries to move, the seeker will just pull him closer.

He really doesn't like being treated like a lapbot—picked up and held like a toy just isn't his thing. He gets enough comments just because he's a minibot. "Look, Sunstorm, this isn't really an ideal way to play a video game."

It has nothing to do with the fact that he _knows_ he'll be distracted by the mech under him, and everything to do with the fact that Sunstorm won't be able to hold his controller right with Bee on his lap.

He ignores Sunstorm's soft press of lips on his horns, "I'm serious. If you want to play, too, you need to not have me on your lap."

He really should have expected the sudden dropping of the controller, and claws running along his sides while the seeker steps up his ministrations to his horns. "That... that isn't what I meant."

The Seeker licks and sucks, glossa driving Bee mad, and then he _bites_ a horn again, and to Bee's utter shame, his sparkplate locks disengage with a click and his plates actually start _retracting_. Sunstorm makes the most delighted sound Bee's ever heard, claw racing up his chest to tease at the tiny crack, trying to get him open wide enough to reach inside.

That is just. Not happening. Bee shoves the servo away and snaps his sparkplates closed firmly, trembling as he picks up his controller again. "I, I'm going to," he gulps, "play this game. And you're going to stop distracting me."

Sunstorm hums agreeably, so Bee turns to the television, starting up the level. It isn't long before a claw lies flat on the inside of his thigh; it just sits there, so Bee ignores it, accepting the mech just wants to touch him. When it slowly moves up, and the minibot just /knows/ there's now a tiny groove. But there isn't much more of that, only tiny little touches, since Sunstorm really seems to be paying more attention to Bee playing.

He's going through the first levels, the parts he already knows by spark, so he _knows_ he looks impressive doing it. It isn't until he's far enough along that he's having trouble that the mech steps up in his molestation. Bee does _not_ squeak when Sunstorm rubs a servo across his sparkplate and gives a languid lick on his horn.

Pushing him away, he glares at the seeker darkly, not believing his innocent look in the least, but returns to playing.

The claws keep playing with the seams for his sparkplates, but he keeps them tightly locked, focuses on the game, tries to ignore the way Sunstorm keeps _licking_ his other horn. Bee's on one of the hardest levels, trying to snipe a dozen separate targets at once, when Sunstorm takes his horn between his denta and _bites_ it again, rubbing his sparkplate seams _hard_. His plates unlock and slide all the way open, Sunstorm whispering little encouragements in his audio.

Through the haze of pleasure, he finally notices the television, which is flashing a black and red 'You were killed' notification.

Shoving Sunstorm's servos _away_, he snaps shut his sparkplate. He scrambles from the seeker's lap, and starts to push him out the door; cursing him the entire time. Bee ignores the larger mech's smug and proud of himself grin, and slams the door in his _face_. Leaning against it, he pants angrily, and snarls at any bot trying to come near him.

Had he really almost allowed the Seeker to overload him in the middle of the living room? Where _anyone_ could walk in and see? Primus, he hoped no one had seen any of that.

Bee sits and stares at the crushed game control. He's crushed a good hundred or so of them; enough that they keep an entire cabinet of spares. He tucks the broken one into his subspace for later disposal, because he's _not_ going to keep it laying around where anyone could see it and ask questions.

Tiny arms wrap around him from behind. "Hey, Bee. Your boytoy still around somewhere?"

He glares over his shoulder at Sari, "He is _not_ my boytoy, my boyfriend, or anything other than my _stalker_."

"Right, Bee." She taps his horns, and runs a finger on his back, showing him orange on her fingertips. "If you say so."

"I _do_," he hisses, and she just laughs merrily at him. Sitting next to the minibot, she gets a controller for herself. "Let's play?"

Bee sighs, "I'd really like to get cle-" He cuts himself off, hiding his face as Sari gives him the saddest puppy eyes in the world. "Alright! Alright! We'll play! Just... no more."

"Good! We haven't been doing much together since you got your robo-boyfriend."

Fraggin' Sari.

He switches the game to co-op, and they slowly tear their way through the levels—he always forgets how much he /loves/ playing these things with Sari. For nearly two megacycles, Bee can relax and just _play_; forget all about the obsessed jet and the way he's positive he's going to end up interfacing him the next time they're alone. Glancing at Sari, who's lit-up with pleasure at the gameplay, Bee decides the only real solution is to avoid being alone with Sunstorm. Ever.

They finish the game in record time and Sari leans back, relaxed in her victory, watching Bee do a victory dance. "So, Bee. What are those marks on your horns?"

Bee's faceplate heats up, and he shakes his head vehemently. "Nothing! Absolutely nothing!"

Sari grins at him, "Reaaaalllllly? Because they certainly look li-"

"Nothing!" Bee scrambles up, and backs up from Sari.

She grabs his arm and leans in close, looking at his horns, "Ha, they are!" She laughs, "You've got bite-marks on your horns, Bee!"

Bee flushes, "That's a bold-faced _lie_!" She goes to touch one of his horns and he frantically ducks out of the way, "Don't _touch_ them! Primus!"

Pushing her out of reach, he moves out of the way. "They are _sensitive_, Sari! Stop it!"

She just laughs even harder, and tries even more, "Come on, Bee!"

He does _not_ shriek like a little femme, but he does take off to his room at a run, slamming the door behind him.

In the relative peace of his room, he sits on his berth and contemplates having a bit of self-service now, to ease his aching spark. Decides against it, on the basis that he'll likely end up fantasizing about that fragging Seeker.

He rubs his horns, bites back a moan at the touch. Frag, he's going to hate smoothing them out in the morning. Laying down on his berth, he offlines his optics and forces his systems to cycle into recharge.

-

Do review

And I _really do _update daily. I will be updating daily until this is over. Which will be _tomorrow_. Don't worry, okay?


	6. Finally

Title: CLICK

Summary: The sound of Bumblebee's crumbling resolve.

Notes: Because Beestorm is possibly the best smushname in existance.

Man, this is so short...

AND THE END! Amazing :o

I actually took out a chunk of this, because... porn. I'm not putting porn on here, you guys -_-;

If you want to read the bit I took out, it is on my live journal. (http:// girloz14. livejournal. com/ 104925. html)

Disclaimer: Not mine

He onlines to tapping.

Groaning, he sits up, and rubs his optics, automatically heading to the window. Blinking in quiet befuddlement at the lack of seeker in the window, he narrows his optics when he realizes the tapping is from the _door_. Turning around, he opens the door.

Only to be tackled by an over enthusiastic orange, red, and white seeker.

Pinned underneath the larger bot, Bee's fans kick on. Sunstorm smirks, entirely too smug for Bee's liking, and drags a servo up to play with Bee's horns. "Good morning, sweet Bee. Did you have a pleasant recharge?" He kisses Bee, glossa darting into his mouth.

Bee kisses back, trying to get his fragging fans to stop betraying him. "It was. . . fine." He searches desperately for something to get the Seeker off of him and out in public again, "I'm. . . hungry?"

Sunstorm pulls a cube out of his sub-space, sucking on Bee's neck as he does so. "This is why I thought ahead, adored Bee. I know how you are not truly functioning until you have your energon."

The larger mech sits up, pulling Bee on his lap as he covers him in kisses while pushing the cube in his servos.

Frag. Bee pushes himself as much away from Sunstorm as possible. "Hey, back off. Let me drink this cube before you maul me." He sips the cube as slow as he can manage, seeing as he actually is quite hungry. "I, uh, I'd like to go running now?"

Sunstorm pinches one of his horns, which still has denta marks on it, "You don't sound very sure of that, my precious Bee."

"I am!" but he really sounds far too nervous, and Sunstorm starts to lick on his horn. Bee moans, and puts down his half full cube to focus on the feeling. "Nnngh."

Sunstorm smirks, putting the cube back in Bee's servos. "Drink up, my beautiful Bee, you need your energy for what I have planned." The minibot does as directed, whimpering happily when the seeker runs a claw along his sparkplate seam.

There's a nervous cough, and Sunstorm starts to snarl, only to force himself to calm down when the bot in the hallway waves at them from the open doorway.

Bee feels himself flush as red as Sunstorm's cockpit. Thankfully, he only vaguely recognizes the other bot—he's seen Ramjet pull him onto his lap a dozen different times, but never bothered to learn his name. They get too many Elite Guards cycling through to remember them all.

"Good morning Bumblebee, Sunstorm," the bot coughs again, "Just wanted to remind you both that your door was still open. I'll just be leaving you to it." He turns and wanders away, and any hope of rescue—not that Bee really wants it at this point—walks with him.

Sunstorm closes the door, focusing his attention back on the bot in his arms. "Alone at last, with my favorite bot in the entire Universe." He scratches his sparkplate gently. "Whatever shall we do?"

Bee finishes his cube, and coughs slightly nervously. "Running?"

Sunstorm kisses him, glossa intermingling, "I don't think that's what you _really_ want, is it, my magnificent Bee?"

Bumblebee just yanks his head down for another kiss in response.

Sunstorm moans his approval into the kiss, breaking it only so he can drag his glossa over Bee's horns. "I don't think you're going to snap your plates shut on me this time, are you?"

Bee shakes his head, petting the smooth glass of Sunstorm's cockpit. He wants this—has wanted this for what seems like ages now.

He stiffens from pleasure when the seeker bites his horn, not trying to stop it when his sparkplates give a sharp click and open. "Berth?" Bee moans, tugging on Sunstorm's cockpit, wanting him to open up.

Sunstorm chuckles, "Your berth's a bit small for me, Bee." He traces a claw along the edges of Bee's spark chamber, "Are you going to get frightened again if I open up as well?"

Bee shudders, spark flickering with want, "Promise I won't."

-

He feels his systems all cycle down, but nothing actually offlines, so Bee just relaxes against Sunstorm, letting his fans work on cooling his overheated circuits.

Bee looks up for another kiss, but stops when he sees the seeker is offline. Smirking, Bee disconnects their cables, and gently closes the both of their chambers with a soft click. He lays on top of Sunstorm, smirking at him as he slowly onlines, servo playing with the smaller window of his seeker's cockpit.

"Hello, Sunstorm. Was that just a little too much for you?"

Sunstorm kisses him, "That was amazing, my little Bee." He gets a gentle kiss to each of his horns, "I'm never letting you go now."

Bee doesn't mind that at all.

-

Do review

And that's the end! As I said in the beginning author's note. Not that you likely READ that. You lazy skipping peoples :V

But like I said up there; I took out a chunk of this because of porn. If you want to read it, it is on my journal. (http:// girloz14. livejournal. com/ 104925. html)


End file.
